


Shouldn't Feel Like This (Missy x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s08e11 Dark Water, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Hi! I feel really bad requesting 2 fics before ones out but I had an idea! Basically it’s a Missy/Master X reader (more Missy than Master) where the readers been with the Doctor since when the Master was around with Martha (season 3?). Maybe the Master flirted with her and she was. just no. And like the readers still there with 12 when Missy first appears and she catches on WAY earlier than the doctor. But Missy still flirts. Thank you so much of you do this with my minimal detail and idiocy!”





	Shouldn't Feel Like This (Missy x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this is a thing, yeah. Sorry if it didn’t turn out the way you hoped. My b.

“At 3W, afterlife means aftercare.”

“Ok.  _Bit_ Strange,” Clara whispered.

“Very,” The Doctor agreed. “Why have the scrolling and a voice? … Is it difficult?”

“Is what difficult?” Clara looked up at the alien man beside her.

“Reading all those words back to front? Come on. We’ve come a long way.”

Suddenly you could make out a face behind the projection. A woman, standing at about your height walked out. She was dressed very poshly in a dark purple gown with a little hat atop her head and an umbrella at her side.

.

You couldn’t remember when or where you’d met The Doctor but it hardly mattered anymore. You’d been traveling the universe with the time lord for what seemed like nearly half your life now.

You’d met him first when he was traveling with a young girl named Martha, you’d gotten along well with her after she found out that you swung more towards girls than thousand-year-old aliens. After her there was Donna, God, you missed Donna. Then came the face change and Amelia Pond. Rory Williams. River Song. And Clara. Clara was the latest in a long line of friends, you liked her spunk. Shortly after Clara joined though, The Doctor went through another face change and that was the old, grumpy one you both had today.

The changes weren’t all bad though, you liked trying new things and with a new Doctor, it was always interesting.

Today’s adventure pushed you a bit further than usual though. Clara had just lost her Danny Pink to a car accident and demanded she have him back. Which made things a little awkward between the three of you but somehow you made it work because now you stood in a large building surrounded by the dead.

.

“Hello,” she walked right up to The Doctor. “I hope you’re well. How may I assist you with your death?”

“Well, there is, er, no immediate hurry,” The Doctor stuttered. Something about this woman seemed familiar as she locked eyes with you. “We’re, er, j-just, uh-”

“Browsing,” Clara offered.

“Yeah. Yeah, browsing.”

“Yep, just browsing,” you added.

 

“Please, take all the time you need,” she smiled at you before turning back towards The Doctor. “At 3W, you always have the rest of your life.”

“Oh, good. That’s good to know, Clara, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, great.” You felt like you were just watching from the sidelines as the scene in front of you unfolded.

 

“What exactly is 3W, if you don’t mind my asking?” you spoke up.

“Apologies,” the woman looked back at you. “Clearly you have not received the official 3W greetings package.”

“I didn’t think we really qualified-” you were cut off as she raced towards you, pinning you to the tank that was behind you. She looked into your eyes for a split second before smashing her lips against yours. Instinctively, you placed your hand on her chest; there was a light pulsing, one that didn’t feel quite… human. She was rough and needy as she searched your mouth hungrily, if you weren’t taken so off guard you might have enjoyed it. She pulled away after a few seconds to stare at you lovingly, kiss you on the nose, blow on your face and then back away again.

 

“Welcome to the 3W institution,” she smiled at you.

“ _What_ …was _that?_ ” you panted, your heart was racing in your ears.

“I don’t know,” Clara looked just as confused as you felt.

“You also have not received the official welcome package,” she turned towards Clara who immediately backed away. 

“Oh no, I’m good, thanks. No worries.”

 

“Who  _are_ you?” The Doctor placed himself between you and the woman.

“I am Missy.”

“Missy? Has a rather nice ring to it I suppose,” you regained your composure.

“Mobile Intelligent Systems Interface. M.I.S.I. for short. I am a multi-function, interactive welcome droid. Helping you to help me to help you.“

“Well, you’re very  _realistic_ for a droid,” you looked her up and down.

“Tongues?” Clara glanced at you.

“I, um, don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“I am fully programmed with social interaction norms appropriate to a range of visitors. Please indicate if you’d like me to adjust my intimacy setting.”

“Oh, yes,  _please_ , please do that. Do that  _right_ now,” The Doctor glared at her.

“Maybe just a tad,” you agreed.

 

“I need to speak to whoever’s in charge,” The Doctor changed the subject.

“ _I_ am in charge,” Missy said defensively.

“Well, who’s in charge of you?”

“ _I_  am in charge of me.”

“Well, who  _repairs_ you? Wh-Who  _maintains_ you?”

“I am programmed for self-repair. I am maintained by my heart.” Missy then rushed past The Doctor to you, placing your hand back on her chest. She gasped loudly as you felt her heartbeat. There is definitely something irregular about this, you thought as you felt her heart. It… It felt like she had two heartbeats.

.

.

.

It had been not long after you joined the TARDIS when  _he_ first showed up.

He was rude, self-obsessed, an all-around jerk and for some reason got it in his head that you loved him. You didn’t.

His name was The Master, an old friend/enemy of The Doctor’s. He’d tried to create a paradoxical world where he could rule but naturally, you and Martha worked together to stop him and save The Doctor.

After that, you’d only seen him one other time. It was after you’d both lost Donna and of course The Master tried to take over the human race. With the help of Wilfred, Donna’s grandfather, you sent The Master back to Gallifrey to pay for his crimes.

Just before he was taken away though, he looked right at you, winked and said ‘I’ll be back for you.’

It had made you stutter at the time.

.

.

.

“Come in, Come in.” Dr. Chang led you all into his lab.

“Doctor,” you whispered and tugged on his sleeve to get his attention off of Clara. “Something’s not right with Missy.”

“You’re telling me-”

“No, Doctor, I mean- I don’t think she’s a droid at all. Didn’t you notice the way she suddenly became android like only after she said she was one? And there’s the fact that she had two heartbeats. And-”

“You’re right, we can’t trust her.” He cut you off as he stopped listening to follow Clara again.

“I think Missy, isn’t who she says she is,” you said to yourself as you slipped back out to have a talk with the ‘droid.’

.

.

“Missy, can I ask you a question?” you walked over to the woman standing by the tanks of ‘dark water.’

“Of course, I am programmed to-”

 

“Cut the bullshit,” you stopped her, “who are you  _really?_ ”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“Oh yes, you do. Missy isn’t short for Mobile Intelligence Interface or whatever, is it?” you glared at her as a smile started to form on her lips. “It’s short of  _The Mistress_ , isn’t it?”

 

“Oh, you  _are_ a clever girl, aren’t you?” She stepped towards you. “Anything else?”

“Mistress isn’t your real name either, it’s The Master, isn’t it?”

“ _Ding Ding Ding!_  Give the girl a prize!” She spun in a circle. “I told you I’d be back, didn’t I?”

“If only you’d told me you’d be coming back this good looking, maybe I wouldn’t have hated you so much.”

“Not big on men, are you?”

“I’m a lesbian,” you shrugged.

“No wonder you weren’t attracted to me before.”

“Or maybe it was your  _egotistical, maniacal attitude_?” you snapped.

 

“Listen, I’m a changed man,” she placed a hand over her chest. “Well, changed  _woman_.”

“How can I possibly trust you? After everything you’ve done?”

“You can’t and you shouldn’t,” she smiled before raising her hand high to give a snap. “Humankind, bring out your dead!”

.

.

.

“10-0-11-0-0 by 0-2.”

“What did you say?” The Doctor spun on his heels to glare at Missy. 

“The current coordinates of Gallifrey. It’s returned to its original location. Didn’t you ever think to look?”

“How can we trust you?” you sighed. “You’ve never been trustworthy before.”

“She’s lying.”

 

“We can go together. You can even handcuff me if you like,” she winked at you.

“Stop being cute,” you scolded her. “You just tried to invade the planet again.”

“I had good intentions,” she pouted.

“I said stop being cute.”

“Only if you tell me one more time.”

 

“Stop it! Both of you,” Clara interrupted your banter. “She’s responsible for all those people’s  _deaths_.”

“It’s a bit sexy, isn’t it?” Missy interjected.

“No, not, not even a little bit,” The Doctor looked at her in disgust.

“It is a  _tiny_ bit,” you whispered.

 

“I can’t let this creature live, not after everything that’s happened,” Clara pointed Missy’s death remote at her.

“Clara, no!” But before Clara could do anything, someone else shot her.

 

And just like that, she was gone. A part of your heart hurt at the loss of her but you weren’t exactly sure why. She was supposed to be the enemy. You were supposed to despise her.

So why did you feel this way?


End file.
